


how sweet it is to be loved by you

by supercalifragili



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: What they have is simple, convenient, thrilling. Their needs and wants are met, what they have is for themselves only and Jinyoung finds himself being greedy, ostentatious to a fault when it comes to how he touches Jackson. He thinks he’s in awe too, of all the things that Jackson is; he’s not common, he shines bright, not like stars, those burn, but like light reflecting off a diamond. He goes above and beyond anyone’s expectations and barrels right through limits like they never existed.So yes, Jackson is everything.What they have is amorous too, filled with contentment, it’s satisfying and Jinyoung doesn’t keep his feelings close inside his rib cage, they spill from mouth in chanted syllables.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 21





	how sweet it is to be loved by you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is "How Sweet It Is" by James Taylor. Wrote this while listening to Fascinating by David Ryan Harris.

**It’s incredible,** in the same way all things Jackson feel overwhelming. It doesn’t matter in the slightest what he does or says; his aura, the way he moves, the set line of his shoulders as he dances are hypnotic. Jackson feels new every day, the steady beat of his heart under the palm of Jinyoung’s hand is the only thing that’s constant.

Sometimes it goes like this: they’re pressed up, right against each other, body heat permeating through them as they splay on the loveseat. Jinyoung pays no attention to Jackson, their surroundings take up much of the noise and attentiveness they need to work together. Sometimes he knows the steps by heart the first time he watches the choreographer move, other times the film of it rolls in his head as the others count the steps aloud, bodies jerking minutely to imitate rather succinctly the arches and jumps of every single beat. Jackson’s legs stretch comfortably over Jinyoung’s thighs and Jinyoung’s hands massage at the muscle of his calves, slowly, he presses his fingers into the soft skin at the back of Jackson’s left knee

“Comfy?”

Jackson hums stretching his arms above himself, the perfect image of relaxation, he wiggles his socked feet and catches Jinyoung’s attention back to his face with an exaggerated sigh

“I loved the massage” he says in lieu of asking for Jinyoung to continue kneading at the tight muscles of his calves and thighs. Jinyoung circles his ankles instead, slowly, and presses his thumbs on down the corded stretch of his tendons

Jackson closes his eyes with a smile and groans

“You’re incredible” he says with a sigh, he does so sincerely, for the massage, “You’re incredible” he repeats, the words settling as he stretches a hand, fingers caressing gently down the shell of Jinyoung’s ear, he says those for Jinyoung himself.

Jinyoung doesn’t preen, he’s accustomed to Jackson’s verbal affirmations, but a little part of him holds the word right at the dip of his neck.

“You are even more so” Jinyoung counters in kind, mostly to himself, words whispered far below the heavy bass of the music playing, but Jackson hears it, catches the phrase with a glint in his eye and a cheeky smile

“Everything for you”

Jinyoung doesn’t swoon, but it’s a close thing.

Other times it goes like how it always goes.

Jinyoung swears it is intentional, Jackson knows what he’s doing, he can’t not know. Self satisfaction licks into the roof of his mouth, pleasure on the inside of his cheek, a slow sweep of tongue as viscous as honey and sweet as ripe peaches, their juice coating the inside of his mouth. It goes like Jackson wants it and Jinyoung follows.

What is Jinyoung if not an indulger.

There are moments where Jinyoung thinks the line blurs and smudges in a way that is just too shocking for him to understand. Sometimes he looks at Jackson with such a want, such a heat that confuses him and almost renders him speechless. There are times where the headiness of it hits him right against his rib cage, it pulsates with an insistence that’s almost otherworldly and he can’t do anything else but succumb to it. The reward is satisfying, the warmth radiates from his very core and trails through his fingertips, every single time.

Jackson doesn’t let up, he does things that entice, marvelous things, with the way he works and talks about his ideas and creations, those flow through him like steady currents, a stream that never lets up, one that if blocked for too long threatens to overtake.

It’s intoxicating.

What they have is simple, convenient, thrilling. Their needs and wants are met, what they have is for themselves only and Jinyoung finds himself being greedy, ostentatious to a fault when it comes to how he touches Jackson. He thinks he’s in awe too, of all the things that Jackson is; he’s not common, he shines bright, not like stars, those burn, but like light reflecting off a diamond. He goes above and beyond anyone’s expectations and barrels right through limits like they never existed.

So yes, Jackson is everything.

What they have is amorous too, filled with contentment, it’s satisfying and Jinyoung doesn’t keep his feelings close inside his rib cage, they spill from mouth in chanted syllables.

What they have is full of shared breaths and sweaty skin; the slap of it echoes, Jackson splays his fingers against Jinyoung’s abdomen, rakes his nails across and hovers his palm on Jinyoung’s pelvis, legs a loose circle his hips. Jinyoung’s body responds like a lit switch, Jackson’s fingers leave a trail of pleasure pooling in his belly. The heat of Jackson’s body is almost electrifying, turns his mind molten till all he can think of is nothing but this, them together, melding, fusing in intricate glass works.

He looks heady, delirious as he shakes. Jinyoung marvels at the spit slicked shine of his lips, the wet glisten of his heated skin, splotches of rouge on the highs of his cheeks, splatters of it on the dip of his neck. Jinyoung moves, thrusts, blankets Jackson’s body beneath his own

“You’re incredible”

He’s relentless, the pressure of pleasure builds steadily low in his belly, he holds Jackson close, gasps at the contact of his skin with Jackson’s own. Sensitive, overheated, fizzing.

Jinyoung watches as Jackson’s toes curl, feet hanging mid air at either side of Jinyoung’s sides. He watches as his body tightens, bow-strung and it bunches and scrunches the sheets of the bed. He watches Jackson’s toned abs flexing as he strains. He watches as Jackson’s mouth opens, soundless. Parched, he drinks it all in.

It’s wonderful, otherworldly.

Jinyoung fingers tremble relenting the grip he had at the back of Jackson’s thighs, his hips stutter, orgasm hitting like starburst right behind his eyelids

“You-” Jinyoung loses train of thought as he lets go of Jackson’s legs, he doesn’t even know how he doesn’t flop right on Jackson as he drops to his elbows at either side of his body.

Jinyoung closes his eyes, lets the rest of light flickers dim behind his eyelids. He kisses the skin there, to soothe himself, to bring himself back. He lets himself ride the wave, pumping slowly till he’s sensitive, almost scratched raw.

When he returns, he shudders, goes to ease himself out but Jackson reels his back in, a hiss is shared between them as he sinks back in and Jackson chuckles lightheartedly

“I could be everything for you” Jackson breaths against his neck, slides lower to kiss at Jinyoung’s collarbone.

“You make me want to be everything”

Jinyoung doesn’t swoon. He kisses him instead, cradles his head and then slides his hand around the shape of Jackson’s jaw to cup the back of his neck drawing them closer together. It’s comfortable, Jinyoung revels how good it is, how comfortable it is to be this close to Jackson, he finds himself nodding. He kisses the soft skin of Jackson’s neck, loves the way Jackson trembles.

Jackson looks up and Jinyoung feels it right then, when their eyes meet, like a thunder that travels straight through him, hot, scary and so so good.

“You are everything” Jinyoung takes a deep breath, feels it fill his lungs. Jinyoung's eyes linger as his fingers move like magnets towards Jackson’s cheeks, they touch and glide, smooth and slippery down Jackson’s jaw.

Jackson looks at him instead, lets a smile shine through his eyes. It’s in the way the skin around his mouth pulls up, pure in his happiness. Iridescent, incandescent, Jinyoung thinks of it like the birth of a star.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am back and with a little something... with the way i write him you’d think jinyoung is a giant horny boy, might be might be not, but he channels horniness pretty well so congrats to him… tbh jinyoung serves me well either way. 
> 
> all my fics go ‘and he noticed the amount of sparkles in the air, like fluorescent start lights brimming the sky above him at the thought of xyz. the simplicity of their togetherness was a whole new thing, a bubbling joy, something with a quiet rumble within and the destructive force of an earthquake outside... cock!’ forgive my crassness 
> 
> i rly don't know about the grammar over here (or literally anywhere) man.. it's a struggle... plus i have no one to show it to so my eyes/brain could be betraying me big time as i think this is kinda good. forgive me for my grammar as well, i beg of you.
> 
> this whole fic happened cuz of this https://twitter.com/sseunie922/status/1327530716855365633?s=21… started writing it that day but ha! i’m a disaster...
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
